Speed
by ScarletMask
Summary: A wedding interruped or divine intervention? "He drove so fast... The speed was making her blood boil"
1. Speed

_**Hey! so, this is my first fic ever,so please be nice. Also, I'm sorry for any grammar errors. I'm brazilian, so this story was actualy written in portuguese so... I'm not sure if everything right. Stil... Review!**_

_**No, x-men do Not belong to me. *sigh***_

_ Speed**  
**_

__-Oh, my gosh, Rogue, you're like sooo gorgeous! – Rogue smiled to the perky girl beside her. It was today. That day. The day of her wedding.

Then _why_ couldn't she feel anything?

No anxiety, no excitement, no thrill…. Nothing.

It's not like she didn't like Bobby. He was a nice guy, sweet, tender, the first boyfriend she had after he powers manifested. She was comfortable with him, and when Iceman kneeled in front of her asking her to marry him, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Beside that feeling of…being in a cage.

Well, now it was too late to turn back.

She walked in the church, and everybody smiled at how cute Wolverine looked in a tux, linked arms with the southern belle.

-There's still time to back off kid.- Logan whispered on her ear. Rogue smiled faintly. He had no idea of how much she seriously considered it.

Do you, Robert Drake Jr. take Anna Marie Rougemond D'acanto as you're wife?

I do.

Do you, Anna Marie D'acanto, take this man as you're husband?

I… _There's still time to back off kid._

I don't think so. – Rogue only had time to avoid Sabretooth sudden attack before the whole wedding was ruined.

Wolverine and Sabretooth were already fighting to death, ruining the decoration, Mystique and Storm had destroyed several chairs, the other X-men were fighting with the remaining Brotherhood. She could hear a few screams of "Run, Rogue!" and things like it coming from everywhere in the room.

Suddenly, Rogue felt someone pushing her by the arm, before a green smoke hit her face and she fell in the arms of whoever was kidnapping her.

Rogue woke up being briskly pulled forward and then pushed backwards, colliding with a seat, like someone had just speed off.

Which was exactly what had happened.

-And th'sleeping beauty wakes up. – The smooth Cajun accent danced around her, making her feel nostalgic and somehow calm. Looking up she saw that the guy – whoever he was- was observing her trough the mirror. – How y' feeling _chére_?

-Like somebody who'd just been drugged, kidnapped and thrown in a car in her wedding day. – She grumbled as she went to the front seat, noticing how the guy-who-was-driving-the-car eyes traveled trough her legs, as her dress went up. –Lost something swamp rat?

-Jus' enjoying th' view _chérie. _If I'm a swamp rat, that make you a river rat, non?- Rogue turn ready to spat back at him.

And found the most exotic eyes she'd ever seen. They were red on black, devilish, _gorgeous._

_He _was gorgeous, she decided. He had a messy, auburn hair that fell charmingly in his eyes, a chiseled chin, strong jaw line and a devious grin. He was tall and strong, and had a sort of bad-boy glim.

-And who, exactly, are you?

-My enemies call me Gambit. You, _chérie_, can call me Remy. –He said winking at her and taking her gloved hand to his lips.

-Ya have a pretty speech for a kidnapper, _Remy_.

-Kidnapper is such a harsh word…

-Oh? What would you prefer?

-_Bien,_ I'd say that Remy only took advantage of a situation that would provide good results to both of us.

- And how exactly is that situation good for meh?

-Bien, if y' ask me, y look kind of unsure in y're I do _chére_ . – She opened her mouth to answer, but close it again. She _had_ been unsure after all.

-Where are ya takin meh? – She said after a while watching burrs out the window. H e drove so fast… Her blood was starting to boil with adrenaline.

How could she help? She was a speedaholic.

-Where _ma chere_ would like t' go?

-What? Ya not gonna take meh to a lonely warehouse and keep meh there for the next seven years?- Remy looked at her surprised.

Non… But y're imagination s pretty wild…

-If ya not gonna lock me up, then what am Ah doing here?

-Well, _chére,_ the plan was to get rid of you. _Mais, _I thought, killing _une belle fille_ such as yourself would be _une_ hell of a waste.- His eyes traveled the way up her body, from her legs, to her slim waist, to her full curves, taking a bit longer on her full, red lips, her high cheekbones, finally ending in her bright green eyes. – So, where dya wanna go?

Rogue looked forward thinking. She should say she wanted to go home, to her fiancée. But did she really? She thought about Bobby, about the wedding, all the presents waiting for her, all the hysterical girls…

-Just… speed up. Go anywhere ya want, 's long as ya don't slow down.

Gambit stare at her for a long time.

_-Bien,_ Remy always wanted a partner in crime. – Rogue laughed and looked out he window. She liked that. She felt… free.

She didn't knew why, and it wasn't even logical, but that guy made her feel good… happy again, alive like she hadn't been in years.

-Ah'm Rogue, by the way.

_Rogue? Well, suits her._

-Well, Rogue- He said speeding up even more as they heard sirens behind them. – Welcome t' th' life o' crime. – Rogue smiled.


	2. Honeymoon Suite

**ooookay.**

**People told me that speed didn't seemed exactly like a one-shot, so I decided to try and do another chapter. Hope you like it**

**Again,I'm sorry for any grammar errors.**

**No, I don't X-men, because if I did, Remy and Rogue would be together, and she would never, ever, be with..._Bobby._**

Chapter 1- Honeymoon suite

-She left me – Bobby said dumbfounded putting the letter down. –She left me.

Colossus put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

-She left all of us, comrade.- The Iceman kept looking at some random spot on the window, refusing to believe.

His Marie, how could she left him? She couldn't like anybody else,she was his…

_Was…_

-We're all sorry for your…lost, Bobby.- Storm said from her spot in the crowded kitchen. –But it was her choice. We are going to miss her deeply, but there is nothing we can do. – The girl was right, Storm realized as soon as Drake finished reading her letter. Rogue and Bobby were too young to be married. As to leaving the X-men… It was probably good for her spend some time out of the mansion. Since she took the cure, everybody treated her like she made of crystal, like she couldn't take care of herself anymore.

And she could. Storm knew she did.

-But… you just gonna let her walk away? And never see her again?

-Oh, we'll see her again, alright. Once she figure herself out, she'll come back.

-How are you so sure Mr. Logan?

-Oh, simple – Storm smiled at him- Rogue is a tad bit like him, is she not?

-We're sleeping _here_?- Rogue asked amazed. The hotel in front of her was huge, probably 5 stars. The front steps and wall were made of marble, and gorgeous, expensive looking crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling.

-Ah _chére_, I wouldn't make y' sleep in a dingy lil' motel in th' night of y' wedding.

-Oh, right. How sweet of you – Rogue said rolling her eyes.

-Are ya sure the kid's gonna be ok Storm? - Logan was in her office, his hip on her desk, his brow furrowed in concern.

-Logan, trust me. She would have gone sooner or later. The way everybody was treating her since she took the cure was driving her insane.

-I just hope she don't get in any trouble. With her luck…

-Don't worry. Rogue can take of herself.

X.X

-No…no! Can't believe it!

-What's wrong honey? – Rogue asked looking at him with concern.

-I can't find th' papers. – He said in low tone, crushed. Her eyes filled with water. –I'm so sorry _chérie._

-Oh, it's okay, sugah. We'll find another hotel… Ah know it won't be like this one, but…- Her voice broke. She _had_ to get an Oscar for this.

He nodded sadly, and they start to walk away from the counter, in which Jenna, the hotel employee, was still looking at them, heartbroken.

They seemed so sad… And they made such a cute couple…

-Wait! – Jenna called after them. She didn't saw the triumphant, devious grins that appear on their faces, before they turned, heartbroken faces in place.

-I… I found your reservations here! – Their faces turned hopeful, making them more pretty.

-You did? – Remy asked like a boy who had just been told that Christmas was coming early this year. Rogue bit her tongue not to laugh.

-Yeah. Honeymoon suit, nº 355. – They both beamed at the girl, as Remy took the key, and lift Rogue to his lap, just for the show. –Thank y' _petite._

_-_Ya have no idea what this means to us.

They were still laughing when they reached the room..

-Oh my God! Look at this room!

-_Oui_. Want t' check if the bed's resistant _ma belle?_- Rogue laughed. How could he make such a lame pick up line sound so… seductive?

-That's the worst line Ah've ever heard. – Remy looked at her, mock indignant. –Ok, it wasn't the worst one… But it was really bad.

-Y' hurt me _chérie. Mon cour est brisé._

-Course it is. Ah'm sure you're dying inside.- She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

He stared at the door she just closed and went for the other one. Yes, the suite had _two_ bathrooms.

_Rogue…_She was a really intriguing girl.

Why didn't she ask him to take her home?

Why did she abandon the X-men?

Why did she abandon her fiancée?

Hell, why was she marrying that cookie cutter boy anyway?

He doubted that she'd answer him if he asked.

Rogue came out of the bath, and tried not blush at the way Remy stared at her legs.

At the way _shirtless_ Remy stared at her.

-Stop staring at me. – she snapped.

-_Désolé petite,Ces't plus fort que moi.- _She rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed by his side.

-So…- He purred in her ear- since we're already here…

-Gambit, don't make me hit ya. Ah'm too tired for that.

-Too tired to hit me, or to tired too…

-Good night, Gambit. – She cut him off.

-_Bon nuit chérie_. Dream about me.

-Not planning on having any nightmares tonight. – She grumbled angrily. He chuckled.

It was definitely going to be interesting having her around.

**So? Good, bad, terrible? tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm so slow... But this story simply wouldn't flow to me :( Anyway, here it is:**

**I don't own them, Oh and somebody asked me for this last chapter: **

**Désolé, ces't plus fort que moi - Sorry, it's stronger than me**

**Mon couer est brisé - My heart is shattered**

-Rogue... Rogue, _chére, _c'mon y' gotta wake up...- Gambit sighed heavily when the girl did little more than turn around. – Okay, y' leave me no choice. – Gently, ever so carefully to not wake her up, because Remy had a feeling that Rogue wasn't a morning person, he lifted her to his lap and out of the bed.

BUM

-Mr. LeBeau! Open this door, now!

-_Merde –_ Remy cursed under his breath; Why couldn't this girl just wake up? – Well, 's better than nothin'. – Taking a deep breath, he, holding Rogue securely against his chest, ran and jumped out the window. Remy couldn't contain a grin when he heard the angry shouts coming from the hotel room , and couldn't help but laugh when Rogue woke up abruptly, desperately clinging to his neck.

-SONOVA B...

-Shh, _chére, _ where are y' manners? – He whispered in her ear, smirking when he landed graciously, still holding her firmly in his lap.

-MY MANNERS? YA JUMMMMMMMMMM- Remy put his hand in her mouth, dragging her to a back alley just when the hotel front doors were pushed open. Rogue kept whispering angrily while he watched the people running frantically around the streets- You jumped! JUMPED, from the _tenth_ floor, with me in your lap! Unconscious!

-_Oui, mais_ Remy landed on his feet. – He interrupted her with a grin. Her green eyes narrowed.

-That is not the point! –She hissed.

-They found out I didn' finished the job Rogue! Y' rather have stayed dere, beein' arrested, or worst? – She couldn't see he had saved her life? Rogue opened her mouth to reply, only to close it again. – Yeah, I thought so.

-And _who_ found out? Who are these people?

-They... ol' friends. Prolly stole som'in from them… or someone. –He answered cooly. Rogue wasn't fooled.

Gambit was good, she had to admit. Didn't tear his eyes from her, talked smoothly. But he was fiddling with his cards more than usual, and each time he heard a noise his posture tensed. Little, tiny things, that would've gone unnoticed by anyone else. But not her. She was trained for this.

He was hiding something from her.

And she had a good idea what it was.

-Ah. And this _friends _are the same that hired ya ta kill meh?

-Maybe. – He answered calmly, betraying nothing. Rogue sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

Mystique lifted her frightenly bright eyes to the kid. He was sweating profusely, his tiny shaking almost violently. Landon Berry she remembered. She also tried to remember _why_ he was hired.

-Yes? – The mutant asked impatient arching her blue eyebrow.

-I-I ahm… we…we haven-n-n't heard f-f-from G-gambit yet M-m-madam.

Hm, interesting. Had he… it wasn't impossible. Gambit was known to be the ladies man, and Rogue had grown to be a beautiful woman. The Cajun was impulsive enough to let the job aside for a whim like that.

But that didn't mattered. What mattered was that her daughter was alive.

_All _ that mattered.

There were plans waiting for her.

Landon Berry didn't saw Raven's yellow eyes glinting evilly from his back.

-It's alright Landon- Mystique said, abnormally sweat. – I'll take care of Rogue and Gambit.

-Whoa _chére! _Where dya learn t' drive? – Rogue laughed, her voice muffled by the wind. Remy knew how to choose cars, she thought, examining the leather seats and smooth ride of the convertible he had… acquired them.

-With good ol' boys on Country Back Road. – She smiled- Best teachers in the world.

-Maybe time y' ad another lesson, _hein? _– He said when a truck had passed them, honking after she nearly threw him off the road.

- An' who's gonna teach me? _You?_ – She mocked. He smirked, in that way that made _femmes_ weak at the knees.

-Sho, I'll teach you plenty o' things. If you ask me… _nice. _– Remy drawled, his devil eyes glinting maliciously.

-Ugh, please, dontcha pollute mah pure mind with ya dirty self. – She said making a close curve that almost threw him out of the car. _Dieu, _that girl could race!

-_Chére! _– he exclaimed mock indignant- How could y' think that m' intention to _une belle fleur comme tu_ would have second intentions? Dis hands – He lifted his hand for emphasis – would do nothin' else than t' caress an' model y' wide …

-Ya keep these hands 'xactly where they are Cajun, unless ya wan'em rolling down the road.

-Aw, _béb_, anyone ever told y' y' _trés_ sexy when y' get all angry like this? – Rogue clenched her teeth and ignored him. - _Aussi __rouge comme un…_

She contorted herself in the seat, punching every part of his body she could reach. – Shut…up…ya…dirty…swamp rat!

-Auch! …ow… hey! – Remy tried to dodge the blows, at the same time trying to control the car that was swerving dangerously close to the border of the road.- Woman! Stop hittin' Remy!

-No! Ya… deserve… a lot… worst… AH! – She dodged a school bus, avoiding by millimeters an ugly hit.

-That's it – Gambit said a little out of breath – Next time, I'll drive.

-Ya insinuating Ah'm a bad driver? – She turned to him with raised eyebrows.

-Non… 'M jus' sayin' that y' don't seem t' be fan o' speed limits, or f'r th' life of the person in the car wit' y'.

-Look here, swamp rat – But he'd never knew what he was supposed to look, because just then they heard sirens behind them. – Shit.

-_Fils de putain_ – Rogue sped up. Gambit couldn't help but smile, somewhat surprised, at the way she expertly escaped the police. Dodging swiftly between cars, letting the police catch up with them, only to get them out of the road. Speeding up, she waited until there was enough room around them- which wasn't that hard, since most of the cars were desperately trying to get out of their way- to turn the car around, running towards the police vehicles. Caught by surprise, they got out of the way, their tires whining when they turned to pursue her. Taking advantage of the fact that the car was convertible, Gambit got on his feet, energizing a few cards and throwing them in the vehicles. The whining sound of energy being manipulated, and then the big BOOM of the explosion made him certain he had gotten his target.

Some of the vehicles that hadn't got caught between the fire and the traffic came up behind them. Rogue turned the car so that they were sideways to the police, and Gambit threw more cards their way.

Soon the sound of crashing metal replaced the sirens, while Gambit and Rogue ran around the town, laughing at their escapade.

-See? We make a good time. Y' could be m' sidekick. –Remy said leaning lazily in the car door. The movement made his ruffled hair fall in his eyes, which gave him an almost irresistible bad boy air. Rogue pretended not to notice.

-Sidekick? –she scoffed – _If _we were in a comic book, wich we're not, and _if_ we were super-heros, wichi we aren't, _you_ would be the sidekick, not me.

-Ok, _une, _no I woudn'! or did y' forgot I blew the street f'r y', an' I saved y' dis mornin' ? _deux, _how do y' know we're not in a comic book?

-Oh, please. One, I could've got out of that all by myself, thanks, and you JUMPED from the freaking window with me on your lap! Two, last tahme Ah checked, Ah couldn' fly, or lift a car with one hand, an' Ah wasn't wearing a green and yellow spandex either.

-Why green an' yellow? – He asked curious. After spending two hours fighting with her this morning, he gave up on arguing about the incident.

-Ah dunno, it was the first thing that came ta mah mahnd. – She shrugged. An awkward silence followed.

-Stop. – He asked. She pulled over, and watched curious when he got around the car to open her door, holding his hand out for her.

-Where are we going? – She asked accepting his hand.

-Visit a friend. An' find a new… transportation.

Rogue arched her eyebrow but followed him nonetheless.

**Okaay, a tiny, baby plot bunny! XD **

**Tell me what you think**

**Oh, and**

**Une, deux -One, Two **

**Aussi rouge comme un- As red as a...**

**Trés- very**

**Une belle fleur comme tu - A beautiful flower like you**

**Fils de putain - Sons of a bitch**


	4. Warning

**So, hey. **

**Uhm, I'm sorry to have vanished for this long, I am. But, you know, the thing about speed... well, it's not going anywhere. I'ts just rotting in my computer, I have no idea what to do with it. **

**I'm working on other stories and thigs right now, so I'll put Speed on hiatus, Not completely abandoned, just on hiatus. When it's finished, I'll start posting again, like I should have done from the beggining. **

**I'm sorry, really :/**


End file.
